


Solace

by Anonymous



Category: People Playground
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 05:49:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20148676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: When the stress of life gets in the way, people will find their solace.





	Solace

Today was a normal day. Matthew Davis got up, brushed his teeth, took a shower, and ate some breakfast. He walked to his car, unlocking it with a satisfying beep. He drives down the street, seeing the houses next to his. 

  
  


They’re old, dilapidated. In a state of disarray. Looks like it’s going to rot. A dire contrast compared to his luxurious two story house, complete with state of the art security systems. He didn’t choose to live in this neighborhood, definitely not. His workplace however, deemed it necessary for him to live here. 

  
  


Normally, he would complain about it. Whine about how the lower class people are dirtying his already pristine home. It’s 2079, you either make it big, or die poor and hungry. It’s just a fact of life. You either accept it, or die.

  
  


In his reverie however, he panics. Remembering a very important card, Matthew checks his pockets, scrambling to find a gold and black holographic ID card. Once his fingers brush over it, he lets out a sigh of relief, scanning his eyes over it. 

  
  


_ David, Matthew _

_ Senior Executive _

_ SecuraLife Veteran  _

  
  
  


Matthew sighs to himself, berating himself for not getting his ID properly checked out. It’s Davis, not David. He eventually sticks it back into his pocket, driving down a smog filled neighborhood. Several more unfortunate citizens stare in envy at his much more expensive car. He files their faces in his memory, storing it for later.

  
  


He drives, drives, and drives. Neo  **(REDACTED) ** is a very odd city. No district was the same, you could walk downtown and find yourself lost among the haze of sexual debauchery and neon lights. Alternatively, you could go towards the center of the city, finding it much more cleaner, expensive, and ultimately  _ better _ than anywhere else. 

  
  


Eventually, he finally makes his way to his beloved workplace. Matthew parks his car, stepping out and smelling the clean, filtered air. A massive skyscraper with several holograms of the company logo stands in front of him, a large banner reading SECURALIFE above the entrance to the foyer. 

  
  


Dusting off his standard issued SecuraLife suit and tie, he adjusts his back and makes a beeline towards the entrance. A blast of cool air rushes towards Matthew’s face as he lets out a sigh of relief, rolling his neck. He grips his suitcase, slowly walking towards the receptionist. 

  
  
  


Nikki immediately stiffens, before putting on a bright smile. “Welcome back sir,” She says, nodding her head respectfully. “Your ID, please.”

  
  


Matthew nods, pulling out his gold and black ID and handing it to her. She holds it to her eyes, suddenly glowing a bright cyan as digital lines scanning over the card. After a quiet beep of approval is heard, she hands it back to Matthew respectfully.

  
  


“Verification confirmed. Welcome back to SecuraLife, sir.”

  
  
  


“Thank you, Nikki. Please inform Robert not to be late for the meeting today.” Matthew whispers, winking. “I trust you can be discreet about this?”

  
  


“Yes, sir. May I ask where?”

  
  


“The playground.”

  
  
  


The look in the receptionists eyes strain, before being replaced by the same cheery look as usual. “Absolutely, sir. I’ll inform him right away.”

  
  
  


Nodding in response, Matthew finally leaves and makes his way to the elevator, taking the floor all the way up to his office. With a quick wipe from his ID, he lets out a sigh and sets his briefcase down onto his holographic desk, admiring the amazing view he was given. He double taps on his desk, bringing up simple computer desktop. Work must be done, as per usual.

  
  


** _~ LATER ~_ **

  
  


  * ****New email from Dr. Larry E. Smith****

How curious. It’s been awhile since he talked shop with Larry. Matthew clicks on the link, seeing several images line up horizontally in the air. They seem to be colored syringes, each with varying colors.

  
  


_ Mr. Davis, _

_ Completed the formulas you wanted. Submitted to Robert for use. Please, isn’t this enough? _

  
  


  * **_**_Fast acting healing agent_**_**
  * **_Bone (REDACTED) agent_**
  * **_Instant (REDACTED)_**
  * **_Freezing agent_**
  * **_Hyper durability agent_**
  * **_Zomb(REDACTED) agent_**
  * **_Flesh (REDACTED) agent_**

  
  


_ After this, our partnership is done. Goodbye. _

  
  


  * __Larry E. Smith__

  
  
  
  


Matthew clicks his tongue. Larry always did have a soft spine. Perhaps he should have chosen someone who was more morally gray… what a shame. A waste of good talent. Matthew checks his watch, smiling a cheshire smile as he notices the time. 

  
  


Oh joy, the best part of the day! Where he can lay all his stress to rest and let the worries of the mortal coil wither away. He picks his briefcase up, making sure his ID is tucked securely in his suit pocket. 

  
  


He makes his way to the elevator, taking it all the way underground. Matthew cant keep the smile off his face, his breathing growing more and more labored as the elevator takes him deeper into the depths of the building. With a satisfying ding, the elevator doors open and finally reveals his salvation.

  
  


Several gray doors are labelled with simple names above them. Tower. Tower will be the destination for his purge today. With a spring in his step, Matthew opens the door, revealing a swirling abyss that swallows his entire being whole with a single gulch. 

  
  
  


He awakens, seeing himself perched upon a large skyscraper, similar in height to the SecuraLife building. The wind howls around him, the surrounding area nothing but pitch black nothingness.

  
  


He waves his hand, a simple UI feature with several items showcased that are available to be spawned here. Matthew scratches his chin, selecting a simple wooden baseball bat. Balanced weight, seems to be made fairly well. He takes a couple of practice swings, before he finally dives into the real meat.

  
  


He selects a hu- ragdoll.

  
  


A gray ragdoll, completely stiff and barely moving materializes in front of him. Matthew can barely suppress the satisfied groan from escaping his mouth. The per- ragdoll is completely stiff. Unmoving, even as he takes the bat to its chin. 

  
  
  


_ CCCCCRACK! _

  
  


With a quick swing, the bat comes swinging down at the vic- ragdoll’ legs with a sickening crunch. Blood splatters across the floor, covering Matthew in crimson. A mad cackle escapes from him as he stares into the ragdolls eyes, rolling in every direction possible. Almost as if in pain.

  
  


He brings the bat downwards towards its other leg, bone cracking and blood spraying throughout the air. In a murderous frenzy, Matthew spawns more. Five more ragdolls of varying height and size appear around him, the same terrified look in their eyes as he lets out a small chuckle.

  
  


**One!**

A sharp combat knife appears in his hands, lunging at the nearest ragdoll in front of him. He brings the knife down to its chest, blood quickly coating the blade as he finally makes his way to the heart. Matthew rips it out, crushing the now still heart in his hands, leaving the knife stuck in its empty chest. 

  
  


**Two!**

  
  


A syringe appears in his hands, colored with an ominous looking shade of brown. He stabs it into the skull of a nearby victim, watching with sick glee as the bones in its body seem to melt one by one. At the end, it’s nothing but a sloppy mush of flesh. He stomps on the body, organs and flesh flying in every direction, coating Matthew in even more blood.

  
  


**Three!**

  
  


With a quick swing, Matthew buries an axe into the skull of a nearby ragdoll, brain matter and blood coating the razor sharp edge. He rips the axe back out, before slamming it down over and over again.

  
  


**Four!**

  
  


He spawns in dozens of swords, picking two up in his hand and stabbing the tip of the blades into an unfortunate souls chest and skull, eyeballs slowly rolling to the ground. He freezes the limbs in place.

  
  


**FIVE!**

  
  


A simple semi-automatic handgun appears in his hands, immediately unloading the entire clip into a person's face, holes of various size leaking blood onto the floor. He flips the gun upside down, smashing the grip down into its socket.

Falling onto his ass with a few shuddering gasps, he takes one final breath before surveying the carnage around him. Organs, limbs, bone, and blood litter every single spot of the tower. He waves his hand in the air, sending each murdered soul flying off the tower. Matthew opens the menu again, clearing everything.

  
  


His time at the Playground isn’t finished.

  
  


In the distance, muffled cries of anguish and pain course through the air.

  
  


Matthew smiles.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


** _BREAKING NEWS: 5 people left missing yet again in the case of a massive kidnapping spree! Is nobody safe? Officials are warning the citizens of Neo (XXXXXXXX) to adhere to the cities curfew and to not approach any individuals unless known personally. _ **

  
  


** _SecuraLife assures that the families under their care will continue to receive their benefits, as well as a working position within their company, more on this at 7._ **

  
  
  



End file.
